Vampire wants life
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Suite de Vampires love human. La société des vampires s'étend de plus en plus, commençant même à devenir un fléau. Sebastian et Ciel, nouvellement né, sont toujours ensemble. Leur mission, faire face aux mauvais vampires qui tuent à vitesse éclair, créant de véritable monstre, et veulent détruire le monde. Les deux vampires auront aussi à surmonter les tempêtes de leur couple...
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire wants life :**

Au fin fond des grottes sombres, on trouvait la société des bon vampires. Leur grottes, qui comprenaient de nombreux repaires personnels, étaient en faite une petite grande ville. On y trouvait bibliothèque, boutiques, cinéma, théâtre, parcs...Toutes sortes de lieu afin de s'occuper la journée. La nuit, c'était une autre histoire, la petite grande ville était quasiment déserte. Tous les vampires allaient s'abreuver mais de personnes inutiles au commun des mortels. Bref, les bons vampires ne dérangeaient personnes, vivant en paix.

Seulement, depuis quelques jours, des attaques survenaient en plein jours, violentes et de façon assez bestiales. Une race de mauvais vampires commençait à gagner du terrain. Parfois, il y avait même des affrontements entre les deux clans. Aucun des bons vampires ne rentraient du combat. Ces vampires dits mauvais n'avaient qu'un seule envie :

**« S'emparer du monde, pour créer l'Enfer ! »**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : **

Merci pour vos reviews, cette fiction sera assez spéciale, elle contiendra de nombreux pairing et devrait être assez longue(ca faisait longtemps XD). Je me servirais aussi de certains détails de Vampires Love Human, donc si vous n'avez plus trop de souvenirs de cette fiction, je vous conseille d'aller la relire rapidement(elle n'est pas très longue ^^'). Brefouille, sinon, niveau info je publierai bientôt un nouveau chapitre de A la manière de Sade, et pour écrire Vampire wants life, j'ai écouté les musiques A Prophecy et Final Episode de Asking Alexandria...Voilà, bisous à toutes(tous ?)...

…

« A gauche...droite, droite, gauche ! » criait Sebastian, paniqué, à bord d'une magnifique BMW toute équipée.

Ciel était au volant, tentant de se concentrer sur la route. Tournant de nouveau à gauche, il accéléra. Il faisait nuit noire et l'heure était très tardive. Au tableau de bord, une horloge numérique aux nombres rouges foncés indiquaient qu'il était 4h45 du matin. Personnes ne rôdaient dans les rues, sauf quelques clochards allongés contre les murs. Des murs tagués, ah, la société d'aujourd'hui...

La flèche indiquant la vitesse grimpait de manière impressionnante.

« Ciel...mon chéri...Le feu est rouge ! » s'écria Sebastian en le forçant à freiner.

La voiture s'immobilisa brusquement, et le moteur cala. Le vampire aîné souffla, rassuré.

« Continuons à pied. » conseilla Sebastian, en quittant le véhicule noir impeccable.

Ciel commença à se plaindre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il apprenait à conduire...et ne se débrouillait franchement pas bien. Sur la banquette arrière du véhicule il y avait le cadavre d'un échappé de prison qui avait tantôt volé cette BMW.

Toujours gémissant de mécontentement, Ciel rejoins son compagnon et s'empara de sa main. Ce dernier sourit et se baissa à la hauteur de son amour pour embrasser langoureusement ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, pénétrèrent les cavités buccales humides de chacun. Les mains du vampire aîné se faufilèrent sous le tee shirt bleu nuit de Ciel. Il caressa son torse laiteux et pinça violemment ses bouts de chair, pointu par l'excitation.

Lorsque soudain, dans le silence de leurs respiration, un profond raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le bruit et aperçurent une jeune femme. Elle était plutôt mince, avait une masse de cheveux sombres, coupés mi-longs, et ses yeux étaient rouges.

Elle arborait beaucoup de noir, portant des vêtements gothiques/victoriens. En effet, sa poitrine était remontée par un corset noir aux lacets bleu roi. Son pantalon moulant dévoilait les formes de hanches appétissantes. Elle s'avança lentement vers les deux amants, faisant claquer les talons de ses hautes Demonia.

Ses mains étaient vêtues de gants en cuir, qu'elle retira pour laisser apercevoir une manucure entretenue.

« A qui avons nous l'honneur ? » demanda Sebastian, en gardant la main de son protégé dans la sienne.

Elle sourit et tourna la tête en direction de la pénombre. Vers celle-ci, elle tendit une main. Il y eu une deuxième jeune femme qui en sortit. Elle portait du bleu abondement, et ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés. Elle semblait adorer les roses rouges et la dentelle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit lui arrivant aux chevilles, s'accordant quelque peu avec ses yeux bleus.

« Bonsoir compagnons de la nuit. » commença la nouvelle venue, en saisissant la main de sa compagne, tendue depuis un moment.

Sebastian et Ciel, un peu sur leurs gardes les saluèrent aussi. L'aîné aux cheveux corbeau répéta sa question.

Les deux femmes se consultèrent du regard et s'approchèrent. Elles s'accroupirent, une main sur le cœur. Les hommes surpris, se demandèrent qui et pourquoi elles faisaient cela. Leur réponse vint enfin :

**« Nous sommes des vagabondes. Un désastre approche et nous voulons vous apporter notre aide. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : **

...

Sur le chemin qui menait au cimetière, sous lequel se trouvait le repaire des bons vampires dévoués à la vie pacifique, les deux vagabondes livrèrent de nombreuses informations à Ciel et Sebastian.

« Vous parliez d'un grand désastre ? » questionna Sebastian, en poussant les grilles du cimetière. Elles grincèrent légèrement.

« Je préfère parler de cela dans un endroit sûr ! » murmura la brune en serrant la main de sa compagne vêtue de bleu.

Ciel resta sceptique un moment. Et si ces femmes avaient prévus de massacrer tous le monde ? Si elles étaient vraiment digne de confiance, elles auraient donné leurs identités. Sebastian, lui, semblait confiant. Dans le cimetière, un silence de mort régnait. Les quatre vampires dépassèrent de nombreuses tombes avant d'arriver devant celle concernée. Pour de simple humains cette tombe pouvait paraître bien banale. Eh bien non !

Comme toutes les fois où ils voulaient entrer ou sortir, les deux ''bons'' vampires prononcèrent une phrase en langue inconnue. Le trou apparut, permettant aux quatre bêtes pacifiques de pénétrer dans les grottes...

La destination, après une longue marche, fut le repaire de Jakzoed, le maître qui avait crée cet endroit. Dans ce ''paradis sous terre'', tous le monde le respectait. La plupart étaient des êtres abjectes, pourris ou suicidaires. Tous avaient eu le droit à une seconde chance. De plus, cette société était bien mieux que celles des humains...

« Je suis très impressionnée » déclara la jeune vampire aux yeux bleus clair. « Des lentilles sûrement. » pensa Ciel.

Soudain, cette dernière s'arrêta et fixa Ciel.

« Non petit, ce ne sont pas des lentilles, je suis hybride. »

L'interpellé rougit, se demandant si elle avait pu lire ses autres pensées. C'est vrai quoi, en présence de Sebastian, il songeait à des choses peu saines.

Après quelques arrêts dans plusieurs boutiques et lieu public, les deux hommes et les deux filles arrivèrent au repaire sécurisé de Jakzoed. C'était très luxueux. Deux grandes grilles soutenus par des piliers où des gargouilles étaient sculptées se dressait majestueusement. Une fois celle-ci dépassé, il y avait des rosiers de tout genre : roses rouges, roses noires, roses blanches, roses violettes. Toutes uniques en leurs genres. D'autres jamais vu. La vagabonde idolâtre des roses s'arrêta, où plutôt s'émerveilla devant ceux-ci.

« Comme c'est beau ! » déclara l'hybride.

Sa compagne s'accroupit à côté d'elle et tourna son visage vers le sien.

« Ma chérie. Je t'achèterai des roses...mais pour le moment, nous devons aider ces gentils vampires, tu te souviens? »

La concernée se releva et saisit la main de la brune. La grande demeure de Jakzoed apparu devant eux. Sebastian toqua, Ciel sur ses talons. Quelques pas lourds se firent entendre, puis une silhouette apparu.

« Maître, nous vous amenons deux vagabondes qui annoncent des nouvelles peu réjouissantes. »

Alors, un homme à la longue chevelure bleutée apparu. Il portait des vêtements de noble aisés et posa ses yeux vermeils sur les interpellées. Ces dernières s'approchèrent et s'accroupirent.

**« En effet...Votre ''société'' va bientôt disparaître et notre devoir est de vous aider ! »**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : **

A ces mots, Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Sebastian le sentit s'agiter le colla à lui. Jakzoed fixa les deux femmes et leur pria d'en dire plus. La brune au style victorien se releva après accord. Sa compagne fit de même.

« Nous nous présentons, je suis Ondine, commença la brune, j'étais dans le groupe des vampires dit ''mauvais''.

-Et moi, je suis Angie, hybride. Alors que ces ''mauvais'' vampires m'attaquaient, ma douce Ondine m'a ''sauvé la vie'' en me transformant... »

Les deux filles se tenaient la main et étaient proches. Angie était hybride, ce qui voulait concrètement dire qu'Ondine n'avait pas achevée sa transformation. Ciel lança un regard à Sebastian. Ce dernier lui rendit. Avoir deux vagabondes dans les pattes, une hybride et l'autre ayant appartenu au clan ennemi...Ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

Après, c'était à Jakzoed de prendre les décisions.

« Bon, décida ce dernier en repoussant ses cheveux bleutés, Ciel et Sebastian, rentrez à votre repaire. Mesdames, je vous en prie. »

Le maître se poussa pour laisser les jeunes femmes entrer dans la luxueuse demeure, puis, ferma la porte. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent alors tous les deux dans le jardin de la demeure, face à face. Sebastian remarqua bien le trouble de son amant. Il s'approcha du vampire aux cheveux gris perle et colla son front au sien. Le corps du plus jeune se rapprocha.

« Rentrons, je veux me reposer ! » fit Ciel.

…

Le repaire de Sebastian avait été réaménagé suite à la transformation de Ciel. Lorsqu'on arrivait du passage sombre, on découvrait une porte d'un bois plutôt solide. Derrière celle-ci, il y avait un salon/salle de séjour. Tous les meubles avaient été volés pour la plupart. Après cela, il y avait un trou rocheux rempli d'une eau pure et claire, servant de salle de bain. Puis, il y avait, dans une salle adjacente, un lit double. De nombreuses fois changé suite à leur ébats sauvages.

Ciel retira son haut, son bas et s'allongea sur ce dernier. Sur le perron, Sebastian sortait du bain, le corps nu et mouillé. Il le regarda, des idées perverses pleins la tête. Ciel, allongé sur le ventre, jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

« Tu es sexy ! » commenta le vampire allongé.

Celui debout sourit de façon perverse et s'avança vers son amant. Arrivé au lit, il monta à quatre pattes et s'assit à califourchon sur la taille de son Ciel.

« J'ai envie de te faire crier mon nom, jusqu'à ce que tu hurles sous l'extase. Que tu te tortilles, que tu gémisses, que tu bandes...Je veux te baiser mon amour ! »

A ces mots, Sebastian attrape le jeune vampire par la taille et écarte ses deux bouts de chair tendre. Là, il ne se fait pas prier et le pénètre avec force, envie et poigne.

**La vie allait bien,**

**sauf qu'ils ignoraient tous**

**le danger qui pointait le bout de son nez !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **

Dans un tout autre genre, un tout autre univers vivaient les ''mauvais'', les ingérables. Au départ, il ne s'agissait que de deux ou trois vampires ne respectant aucune loi. Pillant, tuant, violant...Pour ensuite être des centaines. Les ingérables sont ceux qui dévoilent leur nature au ''grand jour'' et transforment pour se multiplier.

« Je faisais partie de ces gens...ou plutôt...des ces choses là ! » expliqua Ondine en caressant le poignet de sa compagne.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard amoureux et sourit, dévoilant des canines pures.

« Connaissez-vous leur techniques d'attaques et de combat ? » demanda le maître en se resservant du whisky. Il le bu goulûment et grogna à la vue de la bouteille vide.

Ondine réfléchit tandis qu'Angie s'était levée afin d'admirer les roses. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans un salon type XIXème, une tapisserie aux reflets dorés habillait les murs.

« Je sais qu'ils sont très forts, cause du fait qu'ils s'alimentent nuit et jour, sans répits. Je connais quelques unes de leurs stratégie de combats, et si vous le permettez, j'aimerais entraîner chacun de vos ''habitants'' ! »

La vagabonde brune semblait sûre d'elle comme jamais. Sa vie de vampire n'avait rimée à rien, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. De son côté, Jakzoed savait que si il en donnait l'ordre, tous les vampires viendraient et s'entraîneraient sans broncher. Mais, venait alors une crainte...Jakzoed était sans doute le plus respecté des vampires...et le fait qu'il ait accepté deux vagabondes, une hybride et une du clan adverse, n'était pas digne de confiance.

« Vous logerez dans le repaire voisin de Ciel et Sebastian, les deux garçons qui vous ont amené ici. Il faut que je réfléchisse et que j'en fasse part à mon monde. Laissez-moi seul je vous prie. »

Sur ce, les deux filles quittèrent la luxueuse résidence et partirent en quête de leur repaire...

…

« Ahmm...Seb-Sebastian ! » criait Ciel lorsque Sebastian, à genoux derrière lui, accentuait ses mouvements, touchant sa prostate.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il faisait l'amour. Ciel était épuisé et Sebastian semblait en pleine forme. Les mains de l'aîné effectuaient de délicieux vas et viens sur sa verge tendue, rendant l'extase plus profonde. Puis Ciel s'arqua, les larmes aux yeux, hurlant ses gémissements. Il avait un orgasme, et la sueur de sa peau pouvait témoigner qu'il souffrait au derrière. Sebastian gémit à son tour, mais de façon plus féline. Il déversa son sperme à l'intérieur de son amant tandis que ce dernier fit de même dans sa main. Ciel retomba sur le ventre, l'aîné sur son dos. Le silence se fit apaisant, et seul le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre. Sauf...

**Toc toc !**

« Bouge ! » grogna Ciel en cherchant un drap pour cacher son corps nu et trempé. Il remonta le tissu blanc jusqu'à son menton et ferma ses yeux. L'instant qui suit, il semblait dormir comme un bébé.

Sebastian n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper des vêtements et de traverser le repaire. Une fois à la porte en bois, il l'ouvrit et découvrit les deux vagabondes précédemment rencontrées...

**« Coucou cher voisin ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : **

Des cris, des cris et encore des cris. Une jeune femme, presque nue, se vide de son sang devant une bande de vampires assoiffés. Leurs yeux vermeils éclairent l'obscurité. De nombreuses autres victimes sont comptées...Parmi eux, des enfants. Un des vampires à la longue crête noire et verte, et aux vêtements punk rock, remarque, grâce à son odorat très développé, la présence d'autres humains dans le coin. Il devient de plus en plus compliqué de trouver un ''repas'' à Londres. C'est pourquoi de nombreux nouveaux nés, accompagnés d'aînés se rendent à Oxford, Bedford ou encore Cambridge. Personnes ne pouvait les arrêter.

Le vampire s'accroupit avec souplesse et flaira l'odeur du sang. Il s'appelait Crimson, et était vampire depuis un an. Il avait été transformé en même temps qu'Ondine, mais celle-ci avait quitté la bande. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé. Pour avouer, cela l'énervait car il était amoureux d'elle. Mais ses sentiments ne semblaient pas partagés.

« Crimson, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » brailla une nouvelle venue.

Elle était vêtue de violet, ses cheveux également. De ses lèvres coulait du sang. Elle venait de s'abreuver.

« Ne sens-tu pas Tola ? La peur...les humains qui restent dans cette ville ont peur ! » sourit Crimson de ses lèvres épaisses.

Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier en lui. Son cou était large, son nez droit, ses épaules carrées. Ah si...la particularité de Crimson, non physique était qu'il avait des tendances nécrophile.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je dois te parler. La nuit dernière, j'ai vu Ondine avec une hybride. Elles parlaient à des pacifiques ! »

Le vampire fixa sa congénère et lui demanda de faire passer l'information. Si quelqu'un voyait les deux vagabondes, il les tuerait.

**« Je sais ce qu'elles vont faire...Mais nous serons plus malins qu'eux ! »**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : **

...

« Voisin ? » demanda Sebastian en laissant entrer les deux vagabondes

Elles découvrirent le salon/salle à manger plutôt acceuillant

« Où est le petit Ciel ? » demanda Angie en se dévisant le cou en direction de la salle de bain.

Un profond silence régnait, renfonçant le côté morbide de l'endroit. Sebastian fixa l'hybride et sentait son sang couler derrière une peau luxueux.

« Il dort...Dites-moi plutôt...Vous faites parti des pacifiques maintenant ? »

Les trois vampires s'installèrent sur le fauteuil valable. Un bruit de grincement retentit, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus froide.

« Et j'aimerais aller me reposer moi aussi... » commença Sebastian.

Il fut interrompu par Ondine. La brune expliqua ce que Jakzoed attendait d'elle.

« Nous entraîner ? Savez vous au moins que des pacifiques refuseront d'obéir à des vagabondes qui ont à peine un an et demie. J'ai moi même 150 ans, et quand Ciel, qui a à peine 3 ans me donne un ordre...je peux vous assurer qu'il se tape un vent »

Cette remarque eu le dont d'un électrochoc pour les deux filles. Le silence revint un instant. Sebastian bailla puis se leva afin d'aller chercher une chemise convenable. Lorsqu'il revint, Angie l'observait avec insistance.

« Donc vous voulez dire que vous seriez prêt à mourir juste pour ne pas être commandé par des plus ''jeunes'' ».

Sebastian hocha la tête, fière et moche.

Décidément, tout n'allait pas s'annoncer comme prévu !

…

Crimson regardait avec envie le cadavre d'un petit garçon de 6 ans. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé un cadavre de ce type ne devait pas remonter à bien longtemps.

« Oh que non, nous devons trouver les pacifiques ! » s'exclama Tola en voyant très bien où Crimson voulait en venir.

« Tu n'auras te retourner...Toi tu violes les hommes avant de les tuer...ce n'est pas mieux... »

Un soupir bruyant retentit dans le silence éternel des rues de Londres. Si les ingérables continuaient d'anéantir à une telle vitesse...bientôt, ce serait l'Angleterre qui souffrirait.

Pendant que Crimson ''s'amusait'' en riant à la manière d'un psychopathe, Tola, elle, visitait les alentours. Les boutiques étaient vides, dépourvues de nouveautés ou d'avenir. Et soudain, elle sentit quelque chose. Une BMW noire était garée en plein milieu de la route. A son arrière, le cadavre encore frais d'un homme. Une odeur non familière s'y émanait. Aucun des vampires qu'elle avait pu côtoyer n'avaient cette odeur...Tous les ingérables connaissaient l'odeur de chaque créatures de la famille...

En conclusion...

**Il ne pouvait s'agir que des Pacifiques ! **

…

N.D.A : Dérivée de ''Vampire wants life'', Ondine's Chronicles est une fiction que je publie sur ma page facebook :

_**Ondine's Chronicles**_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : **

Tout le monde avait été appelé au rassemblement, sur la grande place du centre de la ville des pacifiques, tout les vampires étaient présents. C'était un ordre de Jakzoed, quelque chose d'indiscutable. Dans la foule, il y avait Ciel et Sebastian bien évidemment. Le plus jeune n'avait pas pu profiter d'un bon et long sommeil. L'aîné, lui, savait très bien ce que le maître s'apprêtait à dire : Laissez vous faire et remballez votre fierté !

Mais les vampires ne sont pas tous aussi dévoués. Le groupe des suicidaires par exemple, comme leur nom l'indique...il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ils n'étaient même pas reconnaissant envers Jakzoed pour leur avoir offert une seconde vie.

Dans un silence teinté de quelques chuchotements pressants, Jakzoed fit son entrée. Toujours aussi élégant, vêtu d'habits de Haute Noblesse. Jakzoed avait perdu ses parents il y a de cela des siècles. Il en avait donc hérité l'immense fortune.

« Mes chers enfants, l'heure n'est plus aux plaisanteries. Des ingérables tentent de nous localiser afin de détruire notre monde...pourtant si pacifique avec celui de l'extérieur. Vous vous êtes toujours tenus comme des enfants bien éduqués,...mais certains trouvent que malgré tout, nous devons disparaître ! Aujourd'hui, deux vagabondes témoins des carnages provoqués par ces ''choses'' sont venues me voir. Elles sont dignes de confiance, croyez-moi. Les bêtes approchent de plus en plus...et nous ignorons comment nous pourrons combattre des vampires qui s'abreuvent le jour et la nuit. De plus, ils sont pour la plupart nouvellement nés...et donc incroyablement fort. C'est pourquoi, mes chers enfants, je vous ordonne de laisser ces deux vagabondes nous entraîner afin de pouvoir anéantir ces bêtes féroces. Remballons notre fierté, elles sont nos seules chances de survivre à cette attaque, qui s'annonce imminente et sanglante ! »

Ce ne fut pas un silence de soumission aux ordres, ou bien même un torrent de colère qui suivit...Non, ce fut un applaudissement. Non pas d'un des vampires de la foule. Non. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la longue crête noire et verte. Il était vêtu de vêtements punk rock. Dans les mains de la fille qui l'accompagnait, il y avait une tête...

**C'était la tête de Jasper...**

**Un pacifique parti chasser une heure plus tôt...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : **

Merci à ceux qui lisent, je profite pour vous remercier pour vos lectures. J'ai repris de nombreux écrits en court donc je ne vais plus ''chômer'' XD Je voudrais aussi souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Mon Sale Rat qui se reconnaîtra et que j'embrasse très fort;p Bonne lecture !

...

« Bla bla bla ! » s'exclama Crimson, en continuant d'applaudir.

Tout les yeux vermeils des pacifiques se posèrent sur eux. Tola caressait les cheveux roux de Jasper. Il était parti en chasse une heure plus tôt et avait promis de rentrer à l'heure pour le rassemblement.

« C'est un beau discours dites moi ! Vous savez que nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous ? Alors soyez gentils, et donnez nous les deux vagabondes ! Votre mort en sera moins imminente ! »

Jakzoed plongea son regard autoritaire et froid dans celui impoli de Crimson. Personne ne dit rien. Ciel se colla à Sebastian, effrayé. Il n'avait jamais fait face à des vampires régis par la destruction massive.

Soudain, dans le silence du repaire, Ondine s'avança aux côtés de Jakzoed et éleva la voix :

« Crimson...Nous ne sommes ni des vagabondes, ni des ingérables ! Nous sommes comme toutes ces personnes que tu voies ici ! Des pacifiques ! Nous sommes une famille ! Et...NOUS ALLONS VOUS ANEANTIR ! »

Tous les pacifiques élevèrent leurs voix pour crier abominations et menaces aux deux ingérables. Ciel ne dit rien lui. Il était préoccupé par la tête de Jasper. Ca aurait pu être la sienne. Sebastian voyait bien que son amant tremblait.

« Ciel, ca ne va pas ? »

Le petit enfoui sa tête dans le torse de son compagnon.

« Je veux dormir et m'écarter loin de ces choses ! » chuchota Ciel, les paupières lourdes.

« Comment peux-tu songer à vouloir dormir alors qu'on va certainement mourir...Tu es si égoïste que ça ?

Sebastian repoussa Ciel et ce dernier tomba à terre sur les fesses. L'instant qui suivit, Sebastian et d'autres vampires se battaient contre les deux ingérables. Pour ces derniers, c'était aussi simple qu'un parcours de santé.

Ciel se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Sebastian. C'est vrai, il ne lui avait jamais montré de signe d'affection. Il se sentait tout le temps supérieur et avait juste besoin de Ciel pour tirer un coup. C'est avec un étrange sentiment que le petit vampires aux cheveux gris perle se rappelait quelques souvenirs de lorsqu'il était humain...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : **

Désolée pour le retard sur cette fiction, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres en cours et j'avais totalement zappé. Néanmoins, merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite :

...

Les combats continuaient à une vitesse surhumaine dans le repaire. S'en était même effrayant. Les deux ingérables, malgré leur effectif réduit, avaient réussi à tuer plusieurs pacifiques. Ils étaient très puissants grâce à leur alimentation constante. Pour eux, les pacifiques ne sont qu'un parcours de santé. Le plus difficile serait d'anéantir les deux vagabondes. Elles seules savaient comment les ingérables se battent. Crimson contourna plusieurs vampires pacifiques, suivant du regard Ondine qui fuyait avec l'hybride et un petit aux cheveux bleus-cendrés. Soudain, un grand homme aux cheveux corbeaux lui barra le passage.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? C'est ici que ça se passe ! » s'écria t-il, en se jetant sur lui. Leurs deux corps furent projetés contre les parois rocheuses du repaire. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, visiblement pas blessé.

Crimson songea qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des minables dans ce genre. Mais, le brun n'était à priori pas disposé le laisser passer.

« Tu sais quoi, mon grand ? Si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes camarades, c'est à dire en brochette, je te conseille vivement de me laisser passer ! »

Il tenta donc, après avertissement, de passer mais Sebastian lui barra la route à nouveau. Bon...tant pis...

…

Ondine, Angie, Ciel et Jakzoed fuyaient dans un des longs couloirs qui menait à la résidence du maître. Avec les gardes, ils seraient bien protégé. Ciel ne semblait pas être blessé mais s'inquiétait quand même. Et si Sebastian... ?

« Ciel...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avance ! » demanda Angie, lorsque le petit vampire lâcha sa main.

Ciel resta immobile dans la pénombre des grottes. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas. C'était grâce à Sebastian si aujourd'hui il était ici, et non plus cet être humain pourri gâté.

« Je...je dois y retourner ! » s'empressa de dire Ciel, en rebroussant chemin.

Ondine le rattrapa. Plus loin, des cris retentirent. Il allait y avoir des morts, au bout du compte. Ciel fut stoppé à nouveau car la vagabonde le rattrapa par le poignet.

« Tu vas te faire tuer ! Sebastian s'en sortira très bien...Je t'en prie, n'y retourne pas ! » le supplia t-elle, en voulant à tout prix éviter un nouveau massacre.

De nouveaux cris retentirent. Ciel regarda dans cette direction...et si c'était Sebastian ? Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je...je dois y retourner. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Il ne m'aime peut être pas, mais moi si. C'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un de meilleur. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça... »

Sur ce, il se défit de l'emprise de la vagabonde et s'enfuit en courant. Angie et Jakzoed observèrent la scène...C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait le petit vampire...

…

Sebatian se battait toujours contre cet ingérable. Il avait une force incroyable, et c'était un miracle que le brun ne soit pas encore en pièce. Crimson attrapa Sebastian par le bras, visiblement lassé de jouer ainsi avec lui, et le balança contre une paroi rocheuse. Sebastian s'échoua à terre, épuisé. Il rouvrit difficilement ses yeux et aperçu que le traître prenait la fuite. Il voulait rattraper les deux filles, Jakzoed et...

« CIEL ! » s'écria Sebastian, en voyant celui-ci débouler sur la grande place. Il faisait face à Crimson.

Ce dernier souriait de toutes ces dents et se pencha.

« Coucou mon petit...comme tu es mignon ! » rigola t-il.

Ciel tremblait de partout, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Où était Sebastian ? Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que dans un mouvement rapide, Crimson l'attrapa par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule...

« Tola...plions bagages...J'ai fait une trouvaille, on reviendra plus tard ! »

Sa compagne obéit en regagnant la sortie. Ciel était piégé et tentait malgré tout de se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme.

« Lâchez moi ! Sebastian... ! »

Ce dernier regarda, impuissant, les deux ingérables emporter son amant...

**« ...Et merde ! » **

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : **

...

« Et merde...MERDE ! MERDE ! QUEL CON ! » s'écria Sebastian lorsque Crimson et Tola furent partis, Ciel avec eux.

Ce dernier s'était fait enlever par les ingérables et ignorait quel allait être son sort. Ondine, Jakzoed et Angie revinrent sur la grande place. Là, il y avait de nombreux corps démembrés qui y trônaient, mais aussi des blessés...et Sebastian. Angie se précipita vers ce dernier et, à voir son visage meurtri, se rendit compte que Ciel avait été kidnappé.

« ...Que vont-ils lui faire ? Vous les connaissez, non ? »

Ondine s'approcha du vampire brun :

« Le garçon s'appelle Crimson et la fille Tola...ce sont des ingérables qui sont nés en même temps que moi... »

Jakzoed pria ses ''enfants'' de rentrer chez eux et venir à l'entraînement demain au levé du jour. Ainsi, une fois prêt, ils pourraient sauver Ciel, s'il n'est pas déjà mort. Sebastian, lui, semblait bien décidé à sortir pour aller récupérer son amant. Il se souvint alors de la façon dont il l'avait repoussé. Il était si fragile...Le vampire sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue. Ondine tenta de l'arrêter...en vain. Trop tard,...Sebastian était déjà dehors !

…

Le cimetière qui menait jusqu'au repaire des pacifiques était complètement saccagé. Les tombes étaient retournées, les statues cassées, les grilles défoncées. Sebastian remarqua même qu'il y avait une cape noire au sol : la sienne ! Il se souvint alors l'avoir prêté à Ciel lorsqu'ils durent se rendre au rassemblement. Grâce à celle-ci, il pouvait suivre les traces des ingérables. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que le silence des morts. Sebastian continua à avancer en direction de l'odeur et...remarqua que sur le chemin il y avait d'autres vêtements à Ciel. Sa chemise, son pantalon,...et son sous vêtements.

« Ciel...Ciel ! J'arrive ! »

…

« LÂCHEZ MOI BANDE D'ANORMAUX ! » hurlait Ciel, lorsque Crimson et Tola le poussèrent dans un grand bâtiment.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y avait des centaines et des centaines d'ingérables. Et encore, d'autres arrivaient par un entrée adjacente. Ciel se retrouva complètement nu au centre du bâtiment avec d'autres victimes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » questionna le vampire aux cheveux bleus-cendrés.

Crimson resta près de Ciel et caressa ses cuisses. Tous les ingérables les observaient...

**« Tu vas d'abord me permettre de me soulager...et ensuite...Tu vas devenir comme nous ! »**

…

To be continued on chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : **

**...**

« Tu vas devenir comme nous ! »

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux. Allait-il vraiment devenir comme eux ? Il ne voulait pas. Que Sebastian et les autres viennent vite le sauver. A moins qu'ils ne soient tous occupés ? Bon sang !

Crimson caressait toujours ses cuisses et Ciel ne pouvait pas se débattre. D'accord, alors Crimson allait le violer puis le faire devenir comme eux...Tiens, ça lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose...Mais oui, lorsque, i ans, Sebastian l'avait transformé lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il se souvenait très bien comment ils s'aimaient à la folie et comment Sebastian l'avait aidé.

Lorsque Crimson le balança sur son épaule, il sortit de ses songes. Ils traversèrent l'immense bâtiment sous les regards mystérieux des ingérables. L'homme à la crête noire-verte monta au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il enfonça.

« Tu sais d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça. Je préfère les cadavres...mais toi...Tu es tellement désirable avec ton corps luxueux ! » expliqua l'ingérable en balançant Ciel sur un matelas.

Il écarta ses jambes et baissa son pantalon au camouflage militaire.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour ressentir du plaisir ! » s'exclama Ciel avec dégoût lorsque Crimson se masturbait.

Des bruits de rires retentirent dans le couloir. Des cris, dans l'immense salle, en bas.

« Pff ! Vous êtes des créatures pathétiques, vous n'êtes que des pourris... »

**Paf ! **

Il fut interrompu par une gifle violente. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang. Devant lui, Crimson avait le visage rouge de colère. Il était apparemment vexé par la remarque du pacifique.

« Tu ne sais rien de nous. Nous sommes et nous étions des ratés ! Mais tu ne sais rien de nous...alors boucle là et laisse moi me soulager. »

Sur ce, Crimson* s'enfonça brusquement en Ciel, comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses cadavres...tout en repensant à l'avant...

…

**To be continued on chapter 12 **

***Pour info, Crimson veut dire cramoisi...c'est un choix logique lorsqu'on sait qu'il est nécrophile ^^' **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : **

_1 an et demi plus tôt..._

Cette année, le carnage commençait à peine. Seuls 2 ou 3 ingérables existaient et personne ne soupçonnait que ces créatures n'infectent autant de monde. Ce fut le cas de Ondine et de Crimson. La même nuit, quelques rues d'écart seulement, ces nouveaux ingérables venaient de voir le ''jour''. Plus loin, il y avait Tola. Ondine avait 21 ans et Crimson, 19 ans. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais furent vite présentés.

« Voici nos trois nouvelles créatures, Undertaker ! »

L'interpellé sourit, dévoilant des dents aiguisées. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une mèche grise dorée. Undertaker, le créateur des ingérables. Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire ça ? Allez savoir pourquoi...

« Bien. Apprenez leurs les ''bonnes manières'' et n'oubliez pas de les nourrir. Ils doivent mourir de soif. D'ailleurs, moi aussi ! »

Un vampire chauve aux nombreux tatouages, l'un des premiers ingérables, courut pour chercher une proie bonne à déguster. Undertaker ne voulait pas être considérer comme un maître, mais parfois, il profitait un peu de ce luxe. Quelle belle vie, se disait-il intérieurement, que de voir mes enfants se nourrir et multiplier notre genre. Undertaker dans sa grande extravagance voulait devenir le maître absolu. De tout. Du monde, de la vie. Le plus puissant des vampires. Encore plus que ce maudit Jakzoed et ses foutus pacifiques. C'est vrai, à quoi bons donner une nouvelles chances aux pourris, aux suicidaires si d'emblée ils avaient choisi la mauvaise voie ? C'est qu'ils le désiraient avant tout, non ?

« Voici pour vous, Undertaker ! »

Une jeune fille tomba aux pieds de l'interpellé. Plutôt belle, mais qui n'avait pas eu de chance sur ce coup là. Tomber entre les mains des ingérables.

« Voyons voir...vais-je seulement te dévorer ou bien vais-je aussi te transformer ? »

Voilà ce que les ingérables faisaient de leur journées. Leur ''précieux temps'' comme disait Undertaker. Il savait très bien que si le ''virus'' se propageaient avec une telle vitesse, eh bien, dans seulement quelque mois, Londres serait à ses pieds.

« Ah, j'aime notre nouvelle maison ! » s'exclama t-il.

…

Ciel se réveilla difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une cuite mortelle. Peut-être que tous cela était un cauchemar et que lorsqu'il ouvrira ses yeux, il sera avec Sebastian. Enfin, c'est ce que le jeune et petit vampire de trois ans espérait, mais il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait... Voilà pourquoi il restait allongé, les paupières closes. Son corps était habillé car il sentait le froissement du tissu contre sa peau. Crimson était-il encore là ? Allait-il encore le violer ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ciel ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux rouges, cause de sa soif. Personnes, juste lui. Comme il l'avait deviné, il était habillé. Ses vêtements étaient majoritairement noirs. Il y avait quelques accessoires bleus nuit. Une chemise noire à demie ouverte, un jean lacéré noir et des converses bleus nuit. Il portait des chaînes, rendant sa tenue plus extravagante.

Se levant silencieusement, Ciel traversa le couloir sans trouver la moindre trace de ''vie''. En bas, dans la grande salle, les massacres se poursuivaient. Plus atroces les uns des autres.

« Ciel, te voilà enfin...Je t'ai gardé à manger ! »

Crimson souriait, du sang sur le visage. Non, il refusait de devenir ainsi...Non ! Effrayé, il courra en direction opposée du nécrophile mais tapa un mur. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

« Undertaker ! » s'exclama Crimson.

L'interpellé sourit, et posa deux yeux rouges sanguins sur Ciel...

« Tiens donc... »

…

_**To be continued on chapter 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

« Tiens donc... »

C'était rare. Très rare de voir le père des ingérables ici, dans cet endroit.

« Qui est-ce ? » questionna t-il.

Ciel était effrayé, ce type le fixait avec insistance. Et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient longs et gris-dorés. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique noire, d'un pantalon de cette même couleur et de longues bottes en cuir.

« Il s'appelle Ciel. C'est un pacifique. A priori il voulait aider son compagnon...Enfin, il est ami avec Ondine. D'ailleurs, cette traître s'est alliée avec une hybride et Jakzoed ! »

Undertaker hocha la tête et sourit.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas nous allons les forcer à sortir de leur trou...et ce cher petit Ciel tuera son bien-aimé, faites moi confiance ! »

…

Voilà plusieurs heures que Sebastian était sorti. Les ''traces'' de Ciel s'arrêtaient au centre ville désert. De plus, le jour commençait à se lever. Il fallait donc que le brun rentre...Pourquoi Ciel était-il venu le sauver ? Alors que Sebastian n'avait pas été très sympa avec lui : Ignoble même ! C'est donc l'esprit torturé qu'il regagna le repaire. Ici, les combats avaient déjà commencé. Ondine apprenait aux pacifiques comment s'y prendre pour piéger les ingérables...Mais Sebastian ne voulait rien entendre et rentra chez lui...

…

Tous les ingérables avaient été appelés d'urgence dans l'immense salle. Tous le monde se devait d'être là, même les tout nouveaux. A priori, Undertaker voulait passer un message, ce qui était rare, une fois de plus. Ciel pouvait deviner que dehors, il faisait jour et que par conséquent, aucun vampires ne pouvait sortir.

« Ah...ce soleil ! Ce maudit soleil ! » s'exclama Undertaker en apparaissant sur une estrade au centre de la salle.

Il y eut des applaudissements et des cris de victoires. On aurait dit une foire.

« Ce maudit soleil...Alors qu'on m'apprend que Ondine, une de mes enfants, s'est alliée à Jakzoed, le maître des pacifiques. D'ailleurs, le petit Ciel en était un...Mais voyez vous cela, il fait désormais parti des nôtres ! »

Quelques regards se posèrent sur Ciel. Crimson lui tint la main mais il le repoussa. Des insultes furent prononcées, des menaces aussi.

« Pas d'enfantillages, mes petits cadavres ambulants ! Je vous ai ramené un...très joli cadeau ! »

Sur ce, Undertaker sortit quelque chose de sous sa tunique, Ciel ne parvint pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait, à cause de sa petite taille. Quelques regards s'illuminèrent...

**« Avec ceci...Nous allons pouvoir sortir en pleine journée.**

**Allons rendre une petite visite inattendue aux pacifiques ! »**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : **

Sor...Sortir en plein jour ? NON ! C'est impossible. Les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir en plein jour, sinon ils brûlent ! NON ! Undertaker souriait. Dans sa main, il avait un diamant. Ce dernier scintillait, éblouissant chacun des vampires présents.

« Regardez moi bien dans les yeux, fixez bien mes pupilles, laissez vous bercer par ma voix. Oui mes petits cadavres... »

Le diamant se mit à scintiller de mille feu et les iris de chacun des ingérables devinrent, comme ceux de Undertaker, jaune dorés.

« Vous êtes à présent des Super-Vampires. Votre pouvoir est triplé, votre peau est plus résistante aux dangers. »

Ciel ne pouvait plus bouger alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout devenait brûlant et ardent à l'intérieur de lui, comme un feu. Comme s'il était aspiré dans un néant profond. Quelques vampires se mirent à courir, ouvrir les portes. Et le soleil ne les brûlaient même pas. Certains traquaient déjà les humains restants...mais Ciel resta là. Debout. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Crimson était parti. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Undertaker était derrière lui. Le ''père'' s'abaissa à sa hauteur et chuchota des mystérieuses paroles à son oreille.

« Il faut que tu te venges...Sebastian t'a humilié. Il t'a traité comme sa chose...Oui, il faut que tu anéantisses les pacifiques. Rejoins tes frères et sœurs et aide les à anéantir ces choses... »

L'instant qui suivait, Ciel courait à vitesse sur humaine et sur vampirique...une mission en tête.

…

Ca n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas bien du tout. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sebastian pleurait, seul dans son repaire...lorsque des bruits de fracas, des cris retentirent. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Curieux, il ouvrit la porte de son repaire et...

« CIEL ! » sourit-il.

Des larmes, mais de joie, perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il l'étreignit fortement, amoureux et heureux avant tout. Quelque chose avait changé en ce petit vampire. Il semblait moins frêle, moins fragile. Plus robuste. Sebastian se recula un peu pour analyser son amant. Ses yeux étaient jaunes dorés...Non ! Qui lui avait fait ça ? Qui l'avait transformé en Super Vampire ? Jakzoed avait raconté, jadis, que les Super Vampire sont les êtres les plus destructeurs, les plus cruels et les plus forts qu'il puisse exister. Leurs esprits sont remplis de haine lors de la transformation et rien ne peut les arrêter.

« Ciel...Quoi que tu sois devenu...je t'aime ! » commença Sebastian.

Paf ! Boum !

Il fut stoppé par une gifle et celle-ci le projeta contre un mur rocheux.

« Moi je ne t'aime plus ! Tu as fais de moi une chose. Une chose à laquelle tu as fais subir des souffrances autant physique, morale et psychologique...Comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer ? Je suis ton jouet sexuel, tu n'es qu'un monstre... »

Sur ce, Ciel l'attrapa par la gorge et resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce que du sang coule de la bouche du brun.

**« Je vais te tuer ! »**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : **

Tadam ! C'est la fin !

...

« C'est fou. C'est fou comme les choses qu'on a bâties et pour lesquelles nous nous sommes battues peuvent disparaître pour des futilités absurdes. Mon univers est mort, je l'ai emporté avec moi. » Jakzoed, Vampire wants life.

…

Ondine fixait avec mépris cet être nommé Crimson qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Avec sa force de Super-Vampires, il l'avait plaqué, voir même incrusté dans le mur et s'amusait à blesser son corps. Mais la douleur d'Ondine ne venait pas de là, elle venait du corps allongé près d'elle. Angie, sa chère Angie.

« Vite ! Tue moi ! S'il te plaît Crimson ! » sanglotai t-elle, à bout de force.

Oui, elle voulait mourir. Vite rejoindre sa compagne. De toute manière, ils avaient perdu. Les pacifiques ignoraient qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Du sang jaillit de la bouche d'Ondine lorsque Crimson enfonça un long poignard dans sa trachée. Plus loin, Tola démembrait un jeune garçon. Voilà comment le monde périrait 2 ans plus tard. Alors qu'Ondine se laissa mourir en se disant à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle préférait mourir ainsi...

…

« Ciel s'il te plaît ! » criait Sebastian alors que son protégé lâcha sa gorge pour le projeter contre un autre mur rocheux.

Mais l'interpellé semblait bien décidé à en finir avec lui.

« I ans, j'ai fait une grossière erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux de toi et me laisser ainsi. Ca m'écœure quand j'y repense. »

Bam ! Sebastian fut projeté de nouveau dans un mur. Son crâne était ouvert et du sang coulait abondement.

« Je suis censé transformer quiconque je tuerai...Mais toi, je préfère te voir crever ! »

…

Ainsi, la pénombre recouvrit le monde !

…

2 ans plus tard, ce n'est plus l'Angleterre mais le monde qui sombrait. Les ingérables étaient maintenant des milliards et le monde de souffrance qu'ils avaient instauré était leur chez soi...

Comme quoi, même quand on se bat pour quelque chose qu'on a bâti, il suffit d'une futilité absurde pour le voir sombrer...

**Vampire wants life.**

**The end ! **


End file.
